Sin (The Primordials)
Sin is the fourth White-Eyed Demon, created after Mundus, Lilith, and Alastair. He is considered by many to be the living incarnation of the immorality that people experience. Sin is also the original form of the Seven Deadly Sins, who came into being when he fragmented himself into seven separate beings, each being a specific sin to damn mortals. Personality Sin is the embodiment of vices, and as such he is consumed by Pride, Wrath, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, and Greed. He has no care for human life, and casually eviscerated a woman he had laid with the previous night when she annoyed him. He also demonstrated a lack of respect for the current King of Hell, Crowley, though he was willing to play along with the King's schemes. When the idea of ruling Hell was brought up, Sin claimed that he was one to walk in like they owned the place, not actually own it. That and his slothful nature ultimately prevents him from being capable of successfully ruling over anything. Sin also refers to Lucifer as his "daddy", displaying a potentially casual relationship with the fallen Archangel. Like Lilith and Alastair, Sin desired for the Apocalypse to happen. He also viewed his brethren in high regard, demonstrating confusion when Crowley told him Lilith had been killed and the world hadn't ended with the forces of Hell ruling. While he ruthlessly tortured Mundus, Sin does respect his power and skill and acknowledges it as above his own. Despite his Pride, Sin has limits in his confidence and arrogance, as he was uneasy about the prospect of fighting Mundus, the Proto-Demon, in one on one combat and considered it a fool errand without at least another White Eyed Demon. He also was visibly terrified when Mundus easily overpowered and restrained him while gradually causing him pain as payback for Sin's torture of him. Additionally, Sin went to some lengths and put a great deal of effort into gathering the necessary forces to fight Mundus and win, showing he can overcome his slothful nature if properly motivated. Biography Sin was tortured into a White Eyed Demon by Lucifer as the incarnation of Sin and eventually found Mundus, Lilith, and Alastair. When Lilith began twisting damned humans into more demons, Sin was delighted and the new opportunity that had been given to Hell and eagerly took part in the efforts to create more of their kind. Upon Mundus discovering this he was disgusted, but like all other demons, Sin was confused by his eldest siblings' reaction. Sin eventually made his way to Earth, existing for many years in the early days of humanity and tempting them with various Sins. When he found the increasing population was causing his work to be less and less effective Sin used a unique ability to split himself seven ways. As the Seven Deadly Sins, they worked for a few years effectively until a priest managed to banish them to Hell. When the Seven Deadly Sins were killed during the Apocalypse he seemed to be dead forever, but in truth, Sin was simply reforming and the process completed almost three years later. During his first day back on Earth Sin ran the gauntlet of the seven deadly sins, killing a man for his clothes, gorged himself on fine food, used his demonic power to force a human to give him his fortune, refused to pay and then ignoring the laws, seducing and then killing the police officer when they annoyed him, and finally sitting in a chair without moving a muscle for several hours. Powers & Abilities As a White Eyed Demon, Sin is one of the most powerful among his kind to exist and is stronger than normal angels and all demons aside from his siblings, he is also stronger than any Prince of Hell. Of all demonkind, only the older White-Eyed Demons, Cain, and Mundus are stronger than himself. *'Low Tier Cosmic Awareness': Sin, as the third oldest demon, is knowledgeable about many things in creation. *'Reality Manipulation': Sin is able to alter reality to an extent while in the physical universe. He can use this power to a far greater degree in Hell. *'Immortality': Sin is the third demon to exist and has the potential to live forever, and is immune to aging and disease. *'Nigh-Invulnerability': Sin is unharmed by conventional weaponry and supernatural weapons, but divine weapons can kill him. *'Molecular Combustion': Sin has the ability to cause weaker monsters to explode, but this power cannot affect anything stronger than a mid-tier Black Eyed Demon. *'Demonic Contract': While he is not a red-eyed demon or the King of the Crossroads, Sin is able to grant a human's wish in exchange for taking their soul after a ten year period. *'Demonic White Light': Sin can generate a burst of demonic light that is able to injure a Seraphim. Creatures familiar with angels and demons are able to differentiate his and an angel's light. *'Super Strength': Sin can exert a tremendous amount of physical force, able to overwhelm low tier angels in combat, and due to a unique power he can kill them, unlike Alastair. He turned a human into what was considered a Jackson Pollock painting in an instant. Despite his great strength, Mundus was able to overwhelm both him and Dagon fairly quickly and later easily defeat Sin with when they fought one on one. *'Teleportation': Sin can teleport almost anywhere in existence, but cannot teleport to Purgatory or Heaven. He teleported fast enough to murder a human and retake his seat in an instant. *'Telekinesis': Sin has mastered telekinesis to a greater extent than most other demons, and is able to overwhelm the King of Hell's use of it. *'Exorcism Spell Immunity': As he is a White Eyed Demon, Sin cannot be affected by an exorcism spell; however, the Messiah was able to banish Legion to the deepest part of Hell with a word and would've been capable of doing the same to Sin. Additionally, Mundus proved to be able to forcibly remove him from his vessel and even could use an Exorcism spell to banish him back to Hell after that. *'Possession' - Sin can take over a human's body against their will, and unlike most other demons who usually enter and exit humans' bodies in a rush of black smoke as the humans scream, Sin can do this without humans noticing. *'Magic Knowledge': Sin has a firm grasp of magic, and knew of a ritual that utilized a Dimensional Weak Point to summon a demon banished to some of the furthest depths of Hell. *'Vessel Augmentation': Sin holds a unique power, any vessel that Sin possesses gains the ability to hold Lucifer with less strain, though he cannot increase its durability to be on par with an Archangel containing Vessels such as the descendants of Adam and Eve and it will inevitably erupt. *'Sin Splitting': As the incarnation of the vices among humanity, Sin can split himself into the Seven Deadly Sins. If the pieces are killed he will reform after some time. *'Sin Inducement': Like his fragments, Sin can influence mortals to act on the Deadly Sin they are most guilty of, such as making a slothful person die due to being unwilling to get up and feed themselves, an envious individual to kill another over wealth they do not have, a greedy person to do anything for more material possessions, a Wrathful person to violently assault another, and so on. Weaknesses Sin is a powerful demon, but he is far from unbeatable. Beings *'Primordial Beings': They can kill Sin with no effort. *'Amara': As she could fight the four Archangels as an equal, Amara could instantly destroy Sin. *'Messiah': The Messiah could have been capable of banishing Sin to Hell just as easily as Legion. *[[Demiurge|'Demiurge']]: Either Demiurge can easily overwhelm and kill Sin. *[[Archangels|'Archangels']]: The Archangels can instantly smite Sin. *'Eldritch Horrors': These four individuals can destroy Sin. *[[Malthael (The Primordials)|'Archreaper']]: The Archreaper can easily kill Sin. *'Horsemen': The younger Horsemen can physically overpower Sin. *[[Seraphim|'Higher']]' Angels': Seraphim and Grigori are stronger than any White Eyed Demon, and as such, they can defeat and kill Sin. *[[White-Eyed Demons|'White-Eyed Demons']]: Sin's older siblings are slightly stronger than him, but Legion is only able to nearly match him. Mundus is considerably stronger than Sin, capable of defeating him in single combat and requiring Sin to seek out assistance in the form of Legion and the remaining Princes of Hell to defeat him. *'Cain': The Father of Murder is stronger than Sin to a slight degree. *'Princes of Hell': These demons are only slightly weaker than White-Eyed Demons, and can potentially kill Sin or his siblings. *[[Leviathan|'Leviathan']]: Any of the Leviathan are able to outmatch and kill Sin, but he can fend off a low tier Leviathan for a time. *[[Nephesh|'Nephesh']]: Pure Nephesh are able to outmatch and kill Sin, but he can hold his own against their corrupted brethren. Objects/Weapons *'Holy Water': Sin can be injured by holy water, but only in high quantity. *'Exorcism': After Mundus forcibly removed him from his vessel he banished Sin to Hell with an Exorcism. *'Devil's Trap': Like almost every demon Sin can be trapped by this sigil, but like other White Eyed Demons, he can escape it after some time. *'The Colt': This gun can at least injure Sin, and might be able to kill him. *'Primordial Weapons': The personal weapons of the Primordial Beings can instantly kill Sin. *'Divine Weapons': The weapons of Heaven and the angels can easily destroy Sin. *'Demon-Killing Knife': While this weapon might not be able to kill Sin, it can at the very least harm him. *'Mark of Chaos infused Blade': A blade powered by the Mark of Chaos can kill Sin. *'The First Blade': This weapon, due to being powered by the Mark of Cain, can kill Sin. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Alive Category:Demons Category:White-Eyed Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters